1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chairs. The invention more particularly is a combined folding chair, backpack, and luggage. The device includes a lumbar support element that is utilized when the device is used as a chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art folding chairs are cumbersome and require users to carry their chairs and backpacks separately. Most prior art folding chairs also require the user to carry their food, drinks, and other paraphernalia separately from their chair. Most folding chairs require separate storage bags to carry the chair itself, or they may require the user to use a free hand to grab an exposed frame section in order to hold the chair itself. Sometimes the prior art folding chairs require the user to hold a dangerously exposed or protruding bar of the chair in order to transport it. The prior art folding chairs tend to unfold in a multitude of ways from a multitude of locations while being carried or transported.
Beach chairs are typically constructed with a plurality of lightweight metallic tubular members with a fabric or plastic webbing stretched across the members in order to form a seat section and a back section. Generally, these chairs are changeable from a closed position to an extended deployed position. The closed position typically minimizes the amount of storage space required when the chair is not in use, and facilitates portability. The extended position allows a backrest portion, a seat portion, and a leg assembly portion to be deployed or extended from the folded position of the frame. This type of chair is carried to a desired location by grasping some part of the chair or by packing the closed chair into a storage container bag that generally includes straps.
Accordingly, there is a need for a chair that provides improved lumbar support, greater ease of transport and use, and greater carrying capacity. The chair should have a lightweight construction, fewer non-functional attributes, and more functional applications to adequately meet user needs.